megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Akemi Nakajima
'' ]] Akemi Nakajima (中島朱実, Nakajima Akemi) is the protagonist of the Digital Devil Story trilogy of novels and the original Megami Tensei for the Famicom. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Protagonist *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: Protagonist *Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation: Protagonist *Megami Tensei: Protagonist *Megami Tensei II: Mentioned *Persona 3: Handle Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Akemi Nakajima is the protagonist of Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei. Nakajima is a student at Jusho High School in Kuniritsu, a suburb of Tokyo. After refusing the advances of a fellow student named Kyoko Takamizawa, Nakajima was beaten up by Kondo Hiroyuki, which caused him to become furious at the heavy divide that existed at Jusho High School. The school had a group of gifted students, who were treated well, and a group of lower students, who were feared and could do whatever they wanted. Nakajima belonged to the gifted group, and he was tired of being abused by the lower group. In order to gain revenge, Nakajima studied the similarities between computer code and magic in order to create a computer system that would allow him to summon demons. Because of his unrivaled computer programming skills, Nakajima managed to create a system that allowed him to summon Loki from the depths of Atziluth. Loki aided Nakajima in claiming the revenge that he wanted, but the demon was powerful and demanded female sacrifices. At first, Nakajima believed that he still controlled Loki, and he provided sacrifices, such as one of his teachers, Ohara. However, one of his classmates, Yumiko Shirasagi, became curious about his activities and witnessed the summoned Loki having sex with Ohara. Shortly after finishing with Ohara, Loki demanded that the next female be Yumiko, which was something Nakajima no longer felt comfortable with. Nakajima felt a connection with Yumiko, and he didn't want to hand her over to Loki. He warned Yumiko to stay away from the school in an attempt to protect her, but she did not listen to him. While in Ohara's class, Yumiko was dragged to the CAI Room, where Loki was waiting. To Nakajima's surprise, Loki manifested a tentacled fleshy form, which he used to rape Yumiko. Nakajima attempted to fight against Loki, but he failed, even with Cerberus, his demonic ally. Yumiko awakened the spirit of Izanami, which allowed her to injure Loki, and escape along with Nakajima to Asuka. However, Yumiko died from the injuries Loki had given her, along with the extra strain from channeling Izanami. Nakajima dragged her body into the Shirasagi Mound in hopes of resurrecting her. After escaping an attack from Yomotsu-Shikome, Nakajima managed to get Yumiko to Izanami's burial chamber. Loki followed Nakajima, intent on killing him to prevent him from summoning any other demons that could compete with him. Loki kills Yomotsu Shikome, and corners Nakajima in the chamber. Nakajima, armed with the Hinokagutsuchi and supported by Izanami and Cerberus, manages to kill Loki and to restore Yumiko to life. ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' After the death of Loki, Nakajima is returned to his home by Izanami, who warns him about the summoning of Set and keeps Yumiko with her in Yomi to train her in using her powers. Upon learning that Ohara and Isma Feed are using his Demon Summoning program in an attempt to summon Set into the world, Nakajima meets up with MIT professor Charles Feed and Special Forces agent Narukawa, who Nakajima feels a strange familiarity to. Feed and Nakajima attempt to create a program that would undo Set's summoning, but are shut down by government officials under the control of Isma's Apeps. Nakajima eventually returns home, only to find that his mother is under the control of an Apep left by Ohara, and attacks him. Nakajima is saved by Yumiko, who returned from Yomi after Ohara killed her own family, but at the cost of his mother's life. Yumiko leaves Nakajima to grieve and chases down Ohara, leading to her to be used as a source of Magnetite by Set, who was summoned into Ohara and Loki's unborn child thanks to Yumiko's presence. Nakajima immediately sets out to look for Yumiko, but fails to find her. In time, reports come in of people from the surrounding areas marching into the Soga Forest. Nakajima, alongside Cerberus, Charles, and Narukawa, follow the line of sacrifices and find Set, who is using Yumiko to merge the Assiya and Atziluth worlds as he attempts to build his true body from the unborn child and the magnetite in the human sacrifices. Nakajima attempts to save Yumiko, but is stopped by Isma and Typhon, who knocks him away and threatens to torture Yumiko to spite him. Seeing Nakajima's despair allows Narukawa to awaken as the reincarnation of Tsukuyomi, who kills Isma and Typhon and holds off Set long enough for Nakajima and Charles to escape, at the cost of his own life. Charles returns to America to coordinate a plan to summon Set harmlessly in a satellite in dead orbit, but Nakajima opposes the plan after learning that Yumiko would be dragged away with him. Desperate, Nakajima returns to the Shirasagi Mound and visits Izanami, who gives him her robe, explaining that it was actually Izanagi's robe, and thus could be used to bring out Nakajima's latent power. With the robe, Nakajima attempts to cut Yumiko from Set, only to be mentally assaulted by the visage of the students he murdered via Loki. Nakajima fails to rescue Yumiko in time and she is dragged with Set into the satellite, the resulting magnetic field being large enough for Set to fully summon his true body. Nakajima flies into space to battle Set, which alerts him to Yumiko's presence inside of him, causing him to detact from the satellite and attempt to descend to Earth with his minions. Using Yumiko's voice as a guide, Nakajima is able to find her within Set and the two slay him using an attack from outside and in. Despite Yumiko's pleads to the contray, Nakajima rescues her from falling into Atziluth, allowing the rift between the two realms to remain open. ''Megami Tensei'' After Izanami was kidnapped by Lucifer, Nakajima and Yumiko descend into the temple that rose at the Shirasaga Mound to rescue her and defeat Lucifer. Their journey first takes them through the Tower of Daedalus, ruled by the Minotaur, who drops the Orb of Silence. From there, they travel to the floating city of Bien via the Valhalla Corridor, only to find that the city has been petrefied by Medusa. After finding the Statue of Tabatha, Nakajima and Yumiko are able to resist Medusa's stone gaze and free the city, allowing them to use it to travel between the Valhalla and Mazurka Corridors and Infini. With Bien freed, Nakajima and Yumiko descend deeper into Valhalla, which is ruled by a revived Loki. After gaining the amulet of Lor, a wizard who attempted to fight Loki, Nakajima is able to slay him again and gains the Orb of Roughness. Nakajima then descends into Mazurka, ruled by Hecate. In order to pass through the dungeon, the Silver Relief is needed, which was stolen from Hecate by a thief named Gaia. After buying the Relief from the thief, Nakajima gains the Statue of Latose through use of either Are's Neckless or Heaven's Gem, and uses it to render Hecate visible. After defeating Hecate and gaining the Orb of Stirring, Nakajima and Yumiko descend into the Rotting Sea of Flames. After navagating through the burning flames, they find the shrine where Izanami is kept and use the three gems to free her. Izanami rewards them with her robe, which allows them to safely navigate the Sea and battle the revived Set, who was rendered vulnerable through the use of Purski's Neigh. At last, Nakajima comes to Anfini, where Lucifer resides. Using the White Dragon Jewel, Nakajima is able to seal Lucifer's Diarahan spell. After defeating Lucifer, the fallen angel warns Nakajima that one day he and the demons will return, and the temple collapses. In Kyūyaku Megami Tensei, after the events of the game, Nakajima records his exploits in the form of the game Devil Busters. ''Megami Tensei II'' Nakajima created the Devil Busters game as a means of sealing Pazuzu after the events of the first game, and is implied to be the one who froze Lucifer in Ginza. ''Persona 3'' Akemi Nakajima is referenced in the Japanese version of Persona 3, as N-Jima, a handle that the protagonist uses while communicating with Y-Ko, who is Ms. Toriumi's character in Devil Busters Online. In the oversea localizations of Persona 3, the entire allusion to Digital Devil Story was changed to Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Gallery Mtnakajimaprofile.png|Nakajima as he appears on his status screen in Megami Tensei Trivia *Has several books related to magic: The Book of the Dead of Egypt, Pnakotic Manuscripts of the Cthulhu Mythos by H. P. Lovecraft, and possibly a translation of the real life Cipher Manuscripts from the fiction book The New Golden Dawn Theory. *According to the first novel, Akemi is a fan of David Coverdale of Deep Purple and Whitesnake. *In the OVA based on the original novels, Nakajima is voiced by Yuu Mizushima. *Nakajima is one of the bidders at the Devil Auction in the Devil Survivor games. Category:Digital Devil Story Characters Category:Megami Tensei Characters Category:Protagonists